


Missing

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [69]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Gen, Nevrast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: No one seems to know where Turgon disappears to when he leaves Nevrast.  What's an Elf-lord to do? Participate in a drinking game, of course.





	Missing

Turgon was gone again. Ecthelion and Egalmoth were playing some sort of drinking game when Voronwë approached the pair, who were relaxing and sitting on the wall of the courtyard fountain. “Has anyone seen Turgon?” he asked as he twisted his hair and pinned it up higher.

Simutaneously, Ecthelion and Egalmoth clinked their goblets together and drank the bitter dandelion wine. Despite the fact that the Noldor had been in Nevrast for many decades already, they had not established many distilleries or wineries, and so the standards were thus low for beverages for purposes of entertainment. 

Voronwë folded his arms over his chest. “Does anyone know where Enerdhil is?”

Ecthelion and Egalmoth motioned to each other as if they figured out the riddle both at the same time. “Enerdhil,” they repeated. 

“I was trying to find Rog, but—“

The sound of the glasses crashing together startled Voronwë, and he waited until they finished. He spied the bottle of wine and picked it up. As he held it forward, each of the other Elves held up their glasses and Voronwë obliged to refill them. He joined them where they were perched on the stone wall of the fountain in the courtyard. “Rules,” he demanded as he still held the bottle.

“We like to call this game ‘Missing’,” explained Egalmoth. “Every time someone inquires where King Turgon is, we drink.”

“What else is there to do?” added Ecthelion. “Neither of us have an answer.”

“If someone names a person we have confirmed to be missing—“

“There is a rumor that Turgon is a vampire and he just keeps hiding his victims,” blurted out Ecthelion. He chuckled and drank despite there being no rule applying.

“—then we drink, but only if someone says the name.” Egalmoth, far more sober than Ecthelion, gave a slight shake of his head at Voronwë in reference to Ecthelion’s comment.

“Why did you not drink when I said Enerdhil?” asked Voronwë.

“We have to confirm it by asking Turgon where Enerdhil is when our wandering leader gets back.” Ecthelion raised an arm to wave to a figure approaching them. “If he pretends not to hear or changes the subject, we know we can add that person to the game.”

“And neither of you are concerned that Turgon might find out and be upset?” queried Voronwë. He hopped down from the wall as the other two did, and the trio bowed to the lady who slowed her step as she reached them.

“Good evening,” she greeted them.

“Good evening, Princess Idril,” responded Ecthelion, speaking for all three. Idril rolled her eyes at the mention of princess. “How may we be of service this night?”

Idril held up a silver chalice. “Are we playing the game?”

Egalmoth nudged Voronwë, and Idril’s cup was soon full. The lady surveyed the nearly empty paths surrounding them. It was a warm night, but if anything, most were swimming in Linaewen if they were not already abed. Idril raised her glass and tapped it against those that Ecthelion and Egalmoth held, and the bottle in Voronwë’s hand. “Anyone seen my father?” she asked before all four of them drank.


End file.
